


Fly

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Creepy Fluff, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Romance, First Order Poe Dameron, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the tragic events of the Jedi Temple massacre, Ben takes half of Luke’s students with him — as well as Poe Dameron.





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who just came back from a fair. Hope you like it!

The cockpit was already quiet even as Poe Dameron looked out at the blue lines of hyperspace. There was something about them that, when he was a kid and saw holos of them, he found mesmerizing. That was how they got from place to place, his father said. Hyperspace routes. Even thinking about that, though, couldn’t quite take Poe’s mind off the thing they had just done. 

They’d stolen a shuttle. And he...he good as supported someone who had just murdered the Jedi students he hadn’t taken with him. 

Ben hadn’t wanted to, he’d told Poe. He’d gone to them for sanctuary, and it had all gone downhill from there. Poe could believe him; Ben would never have done something like this just because. And the surviving students had backed him up. 

But still...was it right, going with him? Going with the others? Ben wanted him safe, but how much safer was he, really —

Footsteps in the cockpit. As Poe turned around, Ben made his way up there, and said, “Hey.”

Poe nodded. “Hey." Ben just looked terrible. There were shadows under his eyes and he looked like he’d been crying to himself where no one could hear him. 

The shuttle was quiet, the other students asleep. It was in Ben’s room that Poe finally said, “You okay?”

Ben shook his head. “I close my eyes and I still see them. Poe...I’ve never actually done something like this. I didn’t want to...”

”I believe you.” Poe looked at him, really looked at him, took in his damp eyelashes and red-ringed eyes. Even crying like this, he was still incredibly lovely. At nineteen, it was an absolute fact that Ben was more beautiful than he knew. “Ben...we’re safe. Or we will be.”

”I can hope.” Ben sighed. “I think Skywalker’s not coming after us. No one could survive a roof falling on them. Poe...do you think any differently of me?”

Poe hesitated. He didn’t know what to say to that, actually. Then, “I don’t think you’re a bad  person.” It was the best you could say, after your friend had killed Jedi who were trying to kill him. It was the sort of crime that didn’t make sense. 

“I guess I’m like him.”

”Who?”

”Vader. My grandfather.” Ben inhaled softly. “I didn’t want to be.”

Even that hurt. “Maybe you don’t have to be.”

”I guess I just...well, then again, whoever’s completing my training, maybe they’ll be able to ‘fix’ me. Make me a better person. Maybe...”

Poe swallowed. “Ben,” he said, “No matter what happens, I’m always going to look out for you. It’s what I’ve always done.”

He took Ben’s hand. They sat together, in the darkness of the room Ben found he couldn’t sleep in, taking some comfort in the shuttle. 


End file.
